Musical gaming applications generally operate from a gaming console which can be controlled with a specialized gaming controller having a form factor of a musical instrument (such as drums or an electric guitar) to provide a more realistic experience to gamers. The specialized gaming controller typically has controls that differ from an actual musical instrument. The musical gaming application generally presents musical prompts on a display to guide the gamer to manage the specialized gaming controller according to a given sequence which when followed causes musical sounds (percussions, guitar notes, etc.) that are combined with background music and video simulations.